1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of loading racks, which divide out the loading space of containers, box-shaped rear bodies of trucks, and the like vertically (upwardly and downwardly) so that the loading space is used efficiently.
2. Prior Art
As this kind of conventional loading racks, for example, racks written in following Patent Application Gazettes are known:
Japanese published unexamined application 2005-153815; and
Japanese published unexamined application 2005-041299.
Both of them have two legs, which have half the height of the box-shaped rear body of trucks and are fixed foldably to posterior and anterior side parts of an oblong table body, which vertically divides (partitions) the inner space of the rear box. Each of the legs has two poles, a horizontal frame of at the lower end, strengthening frames at vertical two places. A hinge of the leg is structured in a manner wherein a tabular key member whose end face is elliptical is fixed at an upper end of a longitudinal frame, a circular loosely engaging hole whose diameter is approximately the same as the length of the key member in a longitudinal direction and a rectangular engaging hole whose size is approximately the same as the end face of the key member are opened on a leg holder, the key member is engagingly inserted in the engaging hole so that the longitudinal frame is fixed to the holder in the standing position, and a table body is supported at a certain pallet height by the longitudinal frame. The table body is uplifted by a forklift so that the key member is moved to the loosely engaging hole and the longitudinal frame is revolved around the key member so that it is turned over.